1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subterranean hydrocarbon producing well system. More specifically, the invention relates to a well system having a main bore that extends above a producing formation with lateral bores that depend from the main bore and intersect the producing formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shown in a side partial sectional view in FIG. 1 is a prior art example of a wellbore system and that penetrates through formation layers 12 shown located at various depths below the Earth's surface. The wellbore system 10 typically includes a main bore 14 that projects into a target layer 16 within one of the formation layers 12. Generally, there is no crossflow between the individual formation layers 12. Accordingly, wellbore systems 10 must extend into the target layer 16 in which connate fluid can be produced. Often, the wellbore system 10 will include lateral wells 18 that branch from the primary or main bore 14 into different portions of subterranean formation, and often branch at different depths from the main bore 14. Due to natural or applied stresses in the rock matrix, fractures 20 are usually present in formation layers 12, such as the fractures 20 shown disposed within the target layer 16. As is known, the fractures 20 may provide a fluid flow path of downhole or connate fluid that can include hydrocarbons and/or water. In the prior art example of FIG. 1, the lateral wellbores 18 and the primary well 14 may intersect one or more of the fractures 20.